User talk:70s Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:David the Wavid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jtomlin1uk (Talk) 20:15, October 23, 2010 Your message Hi 70s fan, firstly welcome to the Wiki! Interesting that your classic era is 1960-84, do I take it you're a fan of the original set of characters then? I wasn't born until 1985 so I don't remember that era but I've seen a lot of it now on DVD, fantastic stuff although I love later eras too. The synopses on the site come from ITV Source (a quick Google search will locate it) but we do a lot of our own research and have turned up information from all kinds of sources. Any contributions you can make are appreciated but if you'd prefer to just read the articles that's fine. One thing to note though if you're editing discussion pages (like my talk page) is to sign your message with four tildas (~) as that will attach your username and the date to the message so we know who's talking. David 17:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean the category page? Yes thanks, that'll need fixing. It's an automatic listing made by sorting the pages into alphabetical order, so episode numbers under 1000 can end up in the wrong place. David 20:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) yes i do have lots of non commercial vintage episodes; wayne.sylvester@yahoo.co.uk TV Times Thanks for the message. The only other "interview" with Eileen Derbyshire I've come across so far is a page of captioned photographs with reminisces in the issue of 20th to 26th May 2006. She did not appear on the cover back in the 1960s - the programme only had a cover once a year from 1961 to 1964 and then leaped up to having four covers in 1965, none of them with Miss Nugent. All of the covers for 1961 to 1963 have been posted here - there are no others.--Jtomlin1uk 09:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I am so sorry - I totally misread your message! While I'm up to 2006 in getting TV Times synopsis, it's only recently that I took the decision to go back through the run again and note down Corrie covers and articles. I will get to 1992 at some point but am only just at the end of 1965 in my notes. I'll certainly be on the look-out for what you say. John.--Jtomlin1uk 21:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you so much for your kind words! It's certainly time consuming doing the site but is a labour of love and really rewarding when we get feedback such as yours! Please don't hesitate to question anything you think is wrong. That way we can carry out continuous improvements to the site. John.--Jtomlin1uk 19:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Ten months after we corresponded on this subject and I've reached 1992 in my reseaches! Your memory did not let you down - Eileen did appear on the cover of the issue of 4th to 10th July 1992 with a rare one page interview she did to raise the issue of depression which her character had recently suffered. I've ordered a copy of the cover.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::John,thanks for letting me know. I suppose I remembered because interviews with Eileen have always been such a rarity.70s Fan (talk) 19:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::JUst a short message to draw your attention to the fact that I've reached 1992 in the TV Times articles and the Emily cover that you wrote about has been uploaded. All the best, John.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 23:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Episode 995 Thanks for the spot! If you post such things on either the talk page of the episode, or of an admin it will do but if you are certain that there is an error, please don't hesitate to make the change yourself!--Jtomlin1uk 09:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Episode 1490 Response on the episode talk page. You've raised an interesting question but I'm afraid I have little to add to the debate.--Jtomlin1uk 20:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) BFI The BFI archives holds mostly everything from the 1970s and the mid-1990s onwards. Granada TV has a complete archive so there are no missing episodes. Why do you ask? David 09:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Granada Plus edits Hi there, and firstly thanks for the encouraging words. Yes, I definitely think the point you raise about Granada Plus transmission times is valid. However, I've noticed that in the majority of removals, it's more a case of the character isn't credited - as well as not appearing. (I think most of the information on the cast lists on the site came initially from back issues of TV Times). Of course there are one or two exceptions to that rule: a handful of minor characters (who may have only been in one of the two episodes anyway), and an episode I looked at last night where Renee Roberts was credited but wasn't in the Granada Plus broadcast. It is unfortunate that we can't be 100% certain unless the original broadcasts become commercially available, however on the plus side - our amended appearance figures are edging closer towards the figures that Daran Little has already compiled in his "40th Anniversary" publication. Regards, --Karen2310 21:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I check each episode that has a dubious "credited but does not appear" tag at the BFI when I can (i.e. when they hold the episode) and when we have used the Granada Plus episode as our first reference point and make the necessary amendment.--Jtomlin1uk 11:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you to both John and Karen for your feedback,70s Fan 21:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Cast verification Hi there. Our aim for cast lists on each episode is to a) have them ordered as per the end credits of the transmitted episode and b) verify that the lists are correct (ie. uncredited cast are added and credited cast that don't appear should be included in the notes section at the bottom of the episode). The way to find out what work has been done on a page is to click on the arrow beside the "edit button", this brings a drop-down menu, and click on the first option "history". A list of edits for the page (and where filled in, a description) will tell you what has been done. --Karen2310 18:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Christmas 1961 You're right, changing. David (talk) 23:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Episode 1666 Yes, that one is known about - if you look at my community corner entry for 9th July 2012, you'll see that we keep a track of eps with images and eps without but nevertheless thanks for helping us to keep on top of these things.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) BFI Hi 70s fan, in response to your post: It seems to be random single episodes which aren't held by the BFI but I haven't taken a note of which ones. As we get closer to watching them all, we'll get a fuller picture. The film prints at ITV probably aren't the only copies but I'm not sure about that. Regarding 1975 (and I would include the latter half of 1974), your comments about pace and polish are spot on. What you most often hear about the two years Susi Hush was in charge was that Corrie has lost its sense of humour, more focused on issues, and that it performed badly in the ratings because of Pat Phoenix leaving. The last one is demonstrably not true, as the low point of the 70s was in 1972 and there was only a small boost from Elsie's return, and I would strongly disagree with the first two. I don't know why Bill Podmore thought it had "little or no comedy left" (a direct quote from his book) - you only have to look at the scene with Annie and the brewery man after the robbery which is straight from Podmore. Elsie's absence allowed Rita, Bet and Deirdre to come into their own and Gail and Tricia are a hoot. It's not quite up there with Podmore - it lacks his polish - but fans would be surprised how enjoyable it is if they saw it. Agree about Deirdre. The character today is unrecognisable even from the headstrong (if slightly overreaching herself) councillor from the late 80s and early 90s. Anne Kirkbride really shone in the divorce storyline. Glad to be of help! David (talk) 09:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) 25 Dec 1987 As a matter of interest, I did take a note of the other programme's rating on Xmas Day 1986. It got 19,528,000 on Xmas Day and 11,198,000 on the Sunday. On Xmas Day, Just Good Friends got the highest rating of 20,673,000. The BBC's claim for many years now that EE achieved 30 million on Xmas Day is just a lie--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:04, November 26, 2013 (UTC)